A Born Legacy
by charlene171990
Summary: Mary is a noble in Scotland with the Catholics. Ragnar is the King in Scandinavia of the Vikings. Mary has a secret no one can know. When she leaves Scotland on a journey to find something more than she knows she'll discover everything she's hoped to find and more. What happens when two completely different worlds collide and one alliance is formed? The world will never be the same


Mary Elizabeth Borevitz was a high-spirited, smart, care-free twenty year old woman who came from a family of Royalty in Scotland. Her father and mother- a baron and baroness of Scotland led her to be trained in proper etiquettes, languages and means of representing herself as royalty ever since she was a young child. However, Mary had always wanted something more. Something unknown. She had always lacked faith in the Catholic religion and knew that in order for her to success her family upon their deaths she had to try her hardest, (or at least pretend) that she gave a damn about "God's will" and how he ran and saw the world through their eyes but Mary held a secret. One no one knew about not even her best friend Arabella, whom they had grown up together ever since birth. Mary could catch glimpses into the future. She never knew when it was going to happen or where but ever since she had been a young lass her visions had strengthened and grew as she did. Scary as it was it also fascinated her. Apart from being burned at the stake for supposed "witchcraft" she knew there was something more out there in the world then here. Something huge, something sacred. Something she so desperately yearned to discover. No, this secret of hers was one she would take to her grave one day. Or so she thought…

It was a bright and sunny day in mid-July and Mary and Arabella were running through the fields playing tag laughing and smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. Which in their world there wasn't. Mary had beautiful long, silky black hair that had a slight wave to it at the end and eyes as green as the forest themselves. She was a petite girl with pale but fair skin and most of the men in their land had always had eyes for Mary being the beautiful noble girl she was- many had asked for her hand in marriage but she would always refuse, even to her father's dismay. She did not want to belong to anyone as property but wanted to fall in love like she had read in all the books she loved to read. Arabella was from a family of vassals- a noblewoman who were the wives and daughters of noblemen. They helped to take care of the sick and poor and were in charge of household servants as well as supervising the upbringing of all the children. As a vassal she was a kind, caring and nurturing Catholic woman, always smiling. No matter how dire the circumstances Arabella would optimistically make her way through it pushing Mary along for the ride. She was also a sight of beauty to behold with her long dark chestnut hair and eyes a piercing grey. She knew men were attracted to her and had asked her father for her hand in marriage but she was waiting for a higher noble to come and sweep her off her feet to make her life and that of her families better in wealth and power. Her father knew this and allowed Anabella to choose her suiter herself, but wisely. After all she had three other sisters who looked up to her. She knew that whatever she did in life her sister's would follow in her footsteps and that made her all the more determined to have them live a healthy, wealthy life.

After about two hours of running around playing games and collecting flowers they decided to go back home and see what that night's dinner would consist of. As they approached their home they saw an unfamiliar carriage with an unfamiliar driver sitting, waiting patiently by the horses. They approached him cautiously, curiosity burning through them seeing as rarely anything interesting ever happened there. He looked over in their direction and bowed his head in respect.

"Good morrow, m' ladies." He smiled.

"Good morrow." They both said in unison.

"What brings you to our land on this fine day?" Mary questioned, curiosity no longer contained.

"Ah, Prince Felipe of Valencia has come all this way to ask the baron's daughter's hand in marriage. He has heard of her beauty from many lands and decided he needed to see it for himself." The driver said sincerely.

Arabella took a quick glimpse at Mary to gauge her reaction, not willing to give away either of their identities to this new stranger. She saw the fear and horror in her friend's eyes knowing that as a prince her father would force Mary's hand in marriage to him so that they could live more powerful lives, both in wealth and luxury- which is all Mary's parents had ever wanted since her birth.

Mary looked back at her friend for a split moment in understanding before she quickly turned back to the stranger and rearranged her facial features to that of a more apathetic one.

"And this prince Felipe, what kind of person is this man?" Mary questioned trying to get as much information on this strange newcomer as she could.

"King Miguel and Queen Victoria have raised their son well in becoming the next King of Spain. He is very dedicated to his country and its uttermost well-being. However, Mary would not be his first wife if he decides to take her hand in marriage as two of his other previous wives have died unexpectedly without a known cause within the first month of their marriage. He's not the nicest of people, especially to lower classes but he does his job well and rules alongside his parents earnestly." The driver said looking around nervously making sure that no one, (especially the prince) heard what he had said.

"There are rumors from around the castle that prince Felipe killed his wives in an attempt to obtain more wealth. None of them were stunningly beautiful; only rich. He finds what he wants then takes it without remorse." He whispered quietly so that no one except them would hear. He straightened himself back up in a proper position and looked directly at Mary.

"Baroness Mary should be quite careful if she wants her life to stay in tack if the rumors are true. She should be wise and look at everything intently so as not to get caught up in the madness or worse…her death." He stared intently at Mary as if to say 'I know it's you' but dropped the suspicion almost as fast as she had seen it and smiled at them both again.

"But what do I know? I'm only a serf- a slave of the kingdom. Slave Tomas. Take my word with a grain of salt." Tomas laughed nervously obviously wary of what he had just confided to them, a smile no longer on his face.

The girls nodded and bowed their heads in respect thankful for all the wisdom he had just shared.

"Have a beautiful day m' ladies!" He said smiling again at them. His eyes lingered for a few moments longer on Mary and as they started walking away he quickly jumped up and took hold of Mary's arm frantically and whispered in her ear.

"Mary. Be careful. Your beauty is known in many lands. Men from all over will be coming soon enough to ask for your hand in marriage. When prince Felipe wants something. Prince Felipe gets that something." And just like that as if he had never gotten up or touched Mary in the first place he was sitting back down humming along to a soundless tune. Mary in a state of horrified shock hurried inside never once looking back at the person known as Tomas.

When she and Arabella were safely inside they looked at each other in sheer frustration and horror. What were they going to do now? If Mary married this prince of Spain Arabella would never see her best friend again- whether by death or just travel the odds were against them. Mary sighed knowing she had to face the music sooner rather than later. Her father would be waiting impatiently for her arrival to potentially make arrangements for their wedding and no matter how many other times she had denied other's offers this man was of the highest nobility. Her father would not take no for an answer and she knew it.

"Would you like me to accompany you Mary?" Arabella asked her best friend worriedly. She knew Mary had no say in what was about to happen and her concern for her was overwhelming.

"No, that will not be needed. I will deal with this matter with grace and honor. Who knows maybe prince Felipe is a kind, gentle man and that Tomas was just trying to scare me off." Mary said with a glimmer of hope. She turned to her best friend and hugged her deeply. Mentally commenting on how nothing would ever come between them. She then smiled and walked off to the main hall where she knew they were all anxiously waiting for her. There was no turning back now.

*My first chapter of my new story. I had a dream one night about myself in the tele show Vikings and it finally got me out of the writer's block I've been having for quite some time. This story has a little bit of the show Reign mixed in with it but not much. I've changed things around and I hope you like the first chapter. Next chapter to come soon. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.

-Charly


End file.
